venise à nos pieds
by xarinam
Summary: Ezio rend visite à Léonardo pour lui offrir un présent et lui propose même une escapade sur les toits. Yaoi EzioXléonardo j'a écrit cette fic suite à la vidéo dans le jeu avec la poupée désarticulée


A Venise, la nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures et seul la demeure de Léonard De Vinci était éclairée par des bougies. Si l'artiste était encore debout à une telle heure c'était pour peindre car il s'était réveillé une heure plus tôt avec une idée qui lui tiraillait l'esprit tant qu'il n'avait pas commencer à la réaliser. Et c'est dans son atelier entraint de peindre qu'Ezio Auditaure le trouva. Ce dernier était rentré par la fenêtre et observait son ami. Il était toujours fasciné quand il le voyait plongé dans ses esprits. Plus rien ne le ratachait au monde réel et Ezio l'enviait à ce niveau là, il aimerait pouvoir s'évader et oublier la mort de son père et de ses frères. Il secoua sa tête pour se changer les esprits et remarqua que son ami n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Il sourit et s'approcha du peintre et de sa nouvelle position il avait une meilleure vue du dessin, même si ce n'était que le début d'une esquisse, il trouvait cela sublime, c'était une vue de hauteur de Venise.

Ezio : C'est magnifique.

Léonardo surpris de cette voix qui le ramena à la réalité, sursauta en laissant échaper un léger cri et en se tournant pour voir son ami assassin.

Léonardo : Ezio que puis-je faire pour toi?

En disant ces paroles il ouvrit le bras comme il le faisait pratiquement à chaque visite et Ezio se laissa aller dans ses bras puis recula d'un pas pour reprendre leur discussion.

Ezio : Rien j'avais juste envie de rendre visite à un ami. Tu es déjà monté sur les toits?

Léonardo : Quoi?

Pour seule réponse, il lui montra le tableau.

Léonardo : Oh non c'est juste comme ça que je l'ai rêvé.

Ezio : Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas sur les toits pour voir par toi même comment c'est?

Léonardo : Voyant Ezio, tu me connais pour ce genre de chose je ne suis pas vraiment fort...

Ezio : Je pourais t'y emmener.

Léonardo : Je ne penses pas que c'est une bonne idée...

Ezio : Je te tiendrais et puis j'aurais pensé que tu me ferais confiance.

Léonardo : Mais je te fais confiance!

Ezio : Alors prouve le moi.

Léonardo : D'accord mais on monte pas trop haut...

Sans lui répondre Ezio lui attrapa la main et le tira à l'extérieur et le conduisit jusqu'à une échelle et tous deux grimpèrent jusqu'au toit, puis l'assassin lui repris sa main et le tira jusqu'à une tour d'observation qui était légèrement plus petite que les autres.

Léonardo : Oh non on monte pas aussi haut

Ezio : Allez c'est un jeu d'enfant.

Il commença a grimper mais pas trop haut pour lui tendre sa main et l'aider a grimper. Il leur fallu plus de vingt minutes pour arriver en haut mais la première chose que l'artiste fit c'était de s'assoir, il avait ses jambes qui tremblaient soit à cause de l'effort soit à cause de la peur mais Ezio ne réussit pas a deviner et il s'assit au côté de son ami et porta son regard sur celui de Léonardo qui s'ilumina quand il vit le paysage qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Il regreta de ne pas avoir eût cette idée plus tôt juste pour voir ce sourire, qui le rendait heureux au fond de lui. Pourquoi vouloir son bonheur? Parce qu'il l'aimait. C'est vrai que c'était une idée étrange, lui le coureur de jupons, le préféré de ses dames, amoureux d'un homme. Il avait même voulu se prouver qu'il aimait toujours les femmes en couchant avec de nombreuses courtisanes mais ses sentiments pour l'artiste n'avait pas changé, et c'est pour cela qu'il faisait tout pour le faire sourir, souvent en lui raportant une page du codex mais cette fois ci il lui avait apporté autre chose...! Il l'avait complètement oublier! Il posa sa main sur sa sacoche où il sentit la petite poupée désarticulée qui avait tapé dans l'oeil de son ami. Il la sortit puis la tendit à Léonardo qui mit un moment avant de la prendre.

Léonardo : Merci Ezio, je sais pas comment te remercier...

Ezio : Comme ça.

Et il l'embrassa. Il avait peur qu'il le rejète mais toutes ses peurs s'envolèrent quand il sentit les lèvres du peintre répondre à son baiser.


End file.
